


Three Dimensional

by Hermonthis



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Femme Fatale, Gen, Humor, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachael-centric. “I'm a human being, you know. I just happen to be prettier than most.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dimensional

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 2008. I adore Rachael.

> _“It's too bad she won't live! But then again, who does?”_

I'm a human being, you know. I have the same face, the same job, and a name that everyone in Los Angeles is entitled to. I just happen to be prettier than most. It's the year 2019, and beauty still counts.

Hello, my name is Rachael. I'm the personal assistant of Dr. Eldon Tyrell, the creator of Tyrell Corporation. Here, we deal with advanced research and development in biotechnology, made famous by our involvement in off-world colonization and the manufacture of life-life androids, more commonly known as Replicants. As Dr. Tyrell likes to say, we make our robots “more human than human.”

What do you want to know about me, Mr. Deckard? I gave you the photos. Yes, that is my mother – and yes, that little girl sitting on the wooden porch – that's me. Do you see it?

My employer informed me you would be coming today with some questions. I'm not surprised. Every police department on this holographic world has a complaint or two with our androids. Malfunctions. Massacres. They're machines, remember. They only react when provoked.

Do you dream, Mr. Deckard? Have you ever taken that test yourself? What do you dream about, what do you fear the most?

I'm sorry, I can't respond to that question. Classified information, you understand. If you're adamant to get an answer, you have to book an appointment with Dr. Tyrell first. Dinner? Only if it's business – and never with Blade Runners. 

You ask too many questions, Mr. Deckard. You keep looking at me as if you want to kiss my red lips. Look, I'm just the secretary. If you want my number, go look it up yourself.


End file.
